A Brawl Carol
by golfer
Summary: FOR SMASHKING24'S CHRISTMAS CONTEST! This is a parody of "A Christmas Carol" that has been transformed by Super Smash Bros Brawl! Fantastic insanity ensues as Bowser, playing scrooge, learns the real meaning of Christmas. Read and Review!


Well then everyone. This is a Christmas themed story. It is based off of A Christmas Carol, but with Super Smash Bros characters, and I made changes as well, for example **those poems that a certain former partner says, and the ghost of Christmas future says, those are mine**. Oh and by the way, this is _FOR SMASHKING24'S CHRISTMAS CONTEST_. With all that said; enjoy!

**And as a warning; I use alot of pre-victorian era writing. Some things may seem gramatically incorrect, but THEY AREN'T! Like I said; it keeps an 18th century style writing to maintain an older ambiance sometimes, because the novel this is based on did the same**. So now...enjoy!

(Oh, I do not own Super Smash Bros, or A Christmas Carol)

* * *

Christmas eve. They say it's the most magical time of the year, besides Christmas day itself. However, there was one who didn't feel the Christmas spirit; a guy named Bowser. He was a mean man who owned a kingdom, but also a wealthy smasher, living in smash world, where our story takes place. The cold within him froze his old features, nipped his round nose, made his eyes red (not that they weren't already), and he spoke shrewdly in his grating voice. He hated the poor. Sometimes, he saw tiny little Primids walking down the street, some missing arms; others, legs. "Penny for the poor, gov'ner. Penny for the poor!" Some would weakly say. Bowser spat fire in his direction. "Bah! Get some!" Bowser would reply coldly.

He hated the snow more. Bowser never liked snow on his building, so he would always be seen blowing fire in the sky, hoping that it would stop the snow forever. He often used his magical abilities to blow snow away.

He hated Christmas the most.

This Christmas eve he walked down the street. His money was literally falling from his pockets, but often when some would gather it, all the mean dragon would do is show off his mean red eyes, which were so unnerving that it would take implausible bravery to take another gold coin. He burned away all the snow. "Merry Christmas Bowser!" A toad said. The toad was clothed in red and green.

"Bah, humbug!" Bowser said. Bowser walked himself to his bank. He ignored the poor on the streets. Many were piled on the street, begging for money from Bowser and saying things like "Please, it's Christmas" or "Where's your Christmas cheer?" Bowser's only response was "Bah, humbug to Christmas!" The poor toads, Primids, and others were so sad whenever he said this. Bowser kept walking. He was almost to Smash Bros when Samus stepped up to him, clothed not in her typical armor, but rather green and red armor she wore to accommodate the season. Samus was always at her happiest when it was around Christmas. The association of Smashers always said there was one thing nobody would ever see Samus Aran do; skip. Christmas eve and the day itself was different.

"Oh, good morning Bowser!" She said happily. "Isn't it a lovely day? The Christmas spirit is everywhere already!" Bowser simply spat in her direction.

"Bah humbug to Christmas!" Bowser said. Samus was shocked, but was, for some reason, expecting it.

"Oh, Bowser," Samus began. "Don't be like that! You have 363 days of the year to be angry! These two days are for Christmas cheer, not Christmas grumpiness!" Samus, at that, skipped her way. Bowser looked back in irritation. He kept going.

Finally, he was at the Smash Bros Studio, where he was a smasher, and a wealthy one. He was so wealthy (but he was wealthy beforehand) he had his own clerk. The clerk was none other than Fox. Fox has been Bowser's secretary, handling everything, from fights to his money situations. Fox was paid very little. Fox had no other job after he married Krystal, was injured in the air force, and had several kids. Fox had to use a cane and manacle, since he was injured in a crash that ended a career. He lived in a shack on the other side of town. One of his kids even had a disability; as in, they could not walk. Food was a scarcity. But Bowser never really knew; nor cared.

"Good day Bowser," Fox said. Bowser rolled his eyes, and with difficulty, sat in his desk. There was nobody really there. The day before, the smashers had been preparing for a Christmas party; where everyone would be singing Christmas carols, and eating great food such as turkey and lamb, and getting Presents out from under the Christmas tree. That day, Bowser hoped he could leave early, or not go at all if he could help it. This day, Bowser was still working. Fox looked out and saw the snow; the peasants playing in the street. And there he was; sitting behind a desk, when he should be with his family.

"Um, B-Bowser?" Fox began. Bowser sighed and looked to Fox.

"What could it possibly be? I am so busy! I am almost up in making a lot of money; a MILLION smash coins!" Bowser was livid; that vein in his neck looked like it would break his neck. At his roar, Fox jumped back.

"U-uh sir," Fox answered. "I-it's just that I-it's Christmas eve. A-and I want…a day off to b-be with my family". Bowser's eyes seemed to get shinier. He roared in anger. Fire exploded from his mouth and burned the Christmas tree. Eventually, he did calm down.

"Grr…fine!" Bowser said. "I can't stand Christmas. You may have the day off with pay." Fox jumped up with joy. Bowser grabbed him by the shoulder. "BUT!" Bowser yelled, smoke coming from the dragon's mouth. "For the rest of the year you get no days off! Now scat. I SAID SCAT!" At Bowser's harsh command, he left the seething Bowser to himself.

"Christmas. Joy. Peace. BAH HUMBUG TO THIS!" Bowser yelled to himself. He knocked everything off his desk in anger and frustration. Then, knowing he had nothing more to do, he left for home, to get to bed early. The streets were full of the kids, so he used his dark magic, and instantly appeared in his pajamas near his bed.

"Just like the other 364 days…" Bowser grumbled to himself. Suddenly, in a flash of dark light, he fell backwards, hands over his eyes. When he uncovered his eyes, his former business partner was there. "Ganondorf" Bowser said, not believing his eyes. Ganondorf was Bowser's former business partner, and Ganondorf was as greedy and cheap as Bowser himself, refusing to help the poor, as Bowser does. Seven years earlier, Ganondorf died after a confrontation with Link. It was Christmas eve. The greedy Ganondorf stormed Link's house, looking for more gold. The greed consumed him. Link stabbed Ganondorf, ending his life on that very day.

"Ganondorf…could it be?" Bowser asked. Ganondorf, in his regal armor and gold adorning his neck, smiled his rancid smile and laughed his wretched laugh.

"It is I!" Ganondorf said. "I have not come for small talk. I have come to deliver a dire warning." Ganondorf's smile turned to a frown. Bowser was confused.

"A-am I hearing voices?" Bowser asked nervously. Ganondorf got impatient.

"LISTEN!" Ganondorf yelled. This captured Bowser's attention completely. "I have come to deliver a dire warning. I have been condemned to an eternity of suffering in THESE!" Ganondorf put up his arm, and instead of the triforce, it was a chain. "I lost the triforce all of a sudden, and I died. I'm doomed to eternity with this on, never letting me go. I was sentenced to this only because of my actions when I was alive." Ganondorf began to cry.

"T-they call me…Ganondork!" Ganondorf began to sob. "G-Ganondork! Oh it's so horrible!" Bowser trembled when he remembered the part about the actions when he was alive.

"But you were just…like me," Bowser said. "I remember. I was so proud of you. You could get money from someone who ate it because they had no food". Ganondorf stopped his sobbing, but his eyes themselves delivered a dire warning.

"There is my warning!" Ganondorf said. "You will be visited by three ghosts, or spirits, or whatever that runt was. One will be the ghost of Christmas past. Then, the ghost of Christmas present. And the one that put me in these…" Ganondorf stopped to show his chains, and took a breath full of tears. "The ghost of Christmas future." Bowser stared in awe; his mouth wide open. Then Bowser laughed. His laugh was surprisingly high. He laughed and laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous Ganon…DORK! Hahaha! Oh my. Rich." Bowser didn't believe it at all. "Oh my. You are such a liar. Have you come back to tell me a joke? Thank you. Goodnight." Bowser was about to turn off the light, but a concerned Ganondorf grabbed his hand.

"Please..." Ganondorf said, anguish in his voice. He breathed in, and stared in Bowser's eyes. Then Ganondorf said the following; **(the following poem is MY poem)**

"_Heed my warning _

_hear my cry_

_with three ghosts_

_thou shall fly. _

_In one night_

_full of plight, _

_don't ignore thy fair sight._

_With one swipe_

_one will take_

_just remember _

_it's not fake._

_Oh that greed _

_oh so shallow _

_if thou refuse _

_thou will follow. _

_The first trial_

_the first test_

_the ghost will lead thou to thy best._

_The second time_

_the penultimate_

_she shall 'not_

_dare correlate._

_And the third _

_the final time_

_shall seal thy fate_

_hence thy prime. _

_So heed my warning_

_hear my cry._

_Tonight with three ghosts_

_Thou shall fly. _

Bowser was stunned. He understood that thy meant your, and thou meant you, but he didn't get the poem. He was too stunned for some reason. He could barely move. Ganondorf said "Tonight with three ghosts, thou shall fly." Ganondorf suddenly disappeared as suddenly as he came. Bowser shuddered, but shrugged and went to bed. He closed his eyes, muttering "Humbug…Christmas…bah! Ghosts, foolish!" And Bowser was asleep. But suddenly, he awoke when something tapped on him.

"Hey! Get up!" A low voice yelled. It sounded weird. It seemed like it pierced Bowser's very head. Bowser slowly got up from his stone bed (because a cushioned bed would rip) and saw Lucario, floating on his aura. "Hello Bowser" Lucario said. "I am the ghost of Christmas past. I'm here to take you on a journey to your past. Get on the aura…" Bowser was frightened. But he giggled a bit. He figured he was dreaming. Bowser smirked at Lucario, and said "Okay." Bowser was sarcastic. "Oooh. The Ghost of Christmas past. Okay. I'll come with you…" Bowser then climbed on Lucario's aura, believing it was only a dream, and would be fun, so he stepped on. Instantly, Bowser was whisked away. He was whisked away to a green field. Bowser looked around, confused. "Where am I" he thought to himself.

"You are in your past" Lucario said. Bowser jumped back, for he was frightened. He looked around rapidly, sweating. But he was still confused. There was snow on the ground. There were Christmas trees everywhere.

"I hate Christmas…bah to Christmas," Bowser thought, sure that "Lucario" couldn't hear. But Lucario can hear his thoughts.

"Oh, but I can," Lucario said. This frightened Bowser a lot, and he fell on his shell. Lucario floated forward, causing Bowser to shiver. "And you hate Christmas? But you didn't when you were a young Koopa prince. Allow me to show you…" Lucario closed his eyes, but Bowser still saw them glow. Instantly, Bowser turned around and saw a small Koopa, though bigger than the koopas that were following closely behind. Bowser was curious, and he stepped forward. But he couldn't move. Bowser just looked and stuttered "I-is that me?" Lucario nodded.

"That is you…before you were bitter. I believe you were at your best". Suddenly, Bowser became very afraid. He remembered the part of the poem Ganondorf said to him; the part that said "_the ghost will lead thou to thy best." _Bowser shook his head violently. He was more anguished than before, but was still convinced it was a dream. He watched himself approach a small blond. The blond girl had a crown. He himself as a kid also had a crown. They spotted each other by those crowns. Bowser remembered all the way to his past.

"Princess Peach..." Bowser whispered. Then, all the figures froze.

"Yes," Lucario said. "That is Princess Peach. In case you forgot, you loved her at first sight. It was Christmas, and you saw her. You missed your dad, so you looked quite sad. And she comforted you. And thus, our story continues." Bowser's head and countenance rose, then fell.

"I wanted to marry her; I remember. But what happened?" Bowser asked. Lucario shook his head sadly.

"That is not for me to tell you…that is for where you go now!" Lucario grabbed on to Bowser's tail, and twirled him around. "And by the way, Bowser, if you ever sit on me in a match again…I'll beat you to within an inch of your life!" With that, Lucario let go. Bowser went flying incredibly fast. Suddenly, he found himself in a planet filled with lava. He saw an orange figure with a green right arm. It spoke every now and then with a slightly feminine voice.

"S-Samus?" Bowser said. Bowser suddenly felt that he wasn't dreaming; but that this was all real. A bit of lava splashed on him; it felt like all those times Mario threw lava at him; especially that one time Bowser was about to win, and Mario splashed lava in Bowser's eyes for the win. It was a total déjà vu, and Bowser knew that someone couldn't feel real pain in a dream.

When Samus heard someone, she flipped around and charged her shot, but stopped when she saw it was Bowser. "Whew" Samus said. "I thought it was someone scary." Bowser felt offended, so he made lightning fly from his fingertips, and he breathed fire, and grew a few feet. He looked scarier, but Samus yawned.

"Bowser," Samus began with boredom from her voice. "We've fought each other in a million matches. You were scary for the first few." Bowser hung his head low and sadly. Samus put her arm around Bowser. "I've been expecting you" she said. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Present." Bowser couldn't believe it. Samus Aran was a ghost. Bowser wondered if she could read minds too. Samus took off her armor, revealing her actual body (the body that always made Bowser's fighting style slow and obsolete). Samus grabbed Bowser, and instantly, they both disappeared and reappeared, as if nothing happened. They were outside Fox's house.

"Why are we here?" Bowser asked. Samus pointed inside through the window at Fox. His wife, Krystal, held two kids.

"Pay attention to the other kid coming down the stairs," Samus said. Assuredly, a little Fox came down the stairs. Bowser immediately saw something wrong. The other kids would squirm from their mom and run around. But this kid came down so slowly; and he was so small. Bowser could hear everything they said.

Bowser saw that one of the kids limped down the stairs. He was missing a leg, and his arm didn't work. Bowser was so sad at seeing him.

"Yeah, that's my boy," Fox said, almost tearing up. Krystal burst into tears at the sight of her disabled son. Fox comforted her. Bowser saw the inside of the house; no Christmas tree, no Christmas lights. No presents, and the dinner was just a few wild plants and a hamster. Somehow, when they all sat down to eat, they sang Christmas songs. Fox led it from "Oh Christmas Tree". They sang it so happily.

"But how…they seem so happy but are so…poor." Bowser said. Samus shook her head.

"You don't get it do you?" Samus scolded. "I don't think you understand happiness. You must understand money can't buy it!" Samus made the motion to follow her, and Bowser did so. Bowser followed until they got to a large building with a big window on the front. Bowser was in a daze all of a sudden, and just as suddenly, the weather changed! It became sunny. Bowser looked down and there was no snow. In fact; there was still Christmas things all around. And people were also inside the building that was only a second ago abandoned. People were dancing, playing, and a lot of things. However, Bowser saw himself inside of it, dancing with Peach. Bowser saw himself looking younger.

"I hope you recognize yourself. You loved Peach, and was ready to propose to her. She would have said yes. This was before the kidnappings." Samus pointed out then a large, white glove opening the door and going towards Bowser. "But here" Samus continued with Bowser paying the utmost attention. "We see Master Hand, recruiting for the first Smash Bros. He was doing so quite early, and he wanted to make sure you were owned by him. Remember what he offered you, Bowser?" Bowser smiled, and jumped with joy.

"A million smash coins!" Bowser said happily. Samus shook her head.

"That is correct," Samus said quietly. "But remember his ultimatum?"

"Yeah!" Bowser retorted. "I asked if I could take my fiancé with me, and he said…no." Bowser began to tear up. "I-I wanted the money so bad, I left Peach!" Bowser sulked in the snow, and his steaming tears melted the snow. When Bowser looked up, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw himself looking back from Master Hand, and Peach. Master Hand, and Peach. Master Hand, and Peach. Then, Bowser did what he (older self) feared. Bowser jumped on Master Hand, took the money, and left Peach.

Bowser began to bawl loudly. "AHHHH! Peach! I had everything!" Samus felt no sympathy.

"You had everything; a kingdom, a secure bloodline to secure that kingdom, the love of your life, and a lot of money, along with the adoration of your people and the Mushroom Kingdom!" Samus pointed out. "But you could only think about the money. You gave up almost everything just for more money. Do you want to know where Peach went? Keep watching!" Sure enough, Bowser watched Master Hand and himself leave. Peach fell to the ground and cried. Mario then jumped up, and ran to her. Whatever Mario said, Peach calmed down and hugged Mario, then kissed him. On the cheek. Then, the two hugged.

"As you can see," Samus began. "Mario was your opposite. He knew Peach for a long time; but never you. He always loved Peach, but he wouldn't interfere with a relationship. When Peach needed help, he came to the rescue. If only you had known Peach loved Mario for his bravery, Personality, ect. Peach didn't love him back until you kidnapped her. You had so many chances; you blew every last one of them!" Bowser bawled even louder, but nobody inside heard them. Then, lightning formed from his finger tips, and he shot it at Samus. Samus was knocked down, and Bowser jumped on top of her, but in sadness, not rage.

"You are a ghost!" Bowser declared. "Please! You can fix this! You can fix all this! You can read minds!" Bowser jumped up, and started tapping on his head. "Read my mind…READ MY MIND!" Samus calmly got up and stared at Bowser.

"I don't want to correlate your thoughts with what has happened." Samus said. Bowser remembered the poem, the part that said "_The second time, the penultimate, she shall 'not dare correlate." _Bowser knew that penultimate meant the next to last, so he was relieved that his nightmare was almost over. And he was now sure that Samus was the ghost of the present, since it mentioned "she."

"It's getting cold. I'm leaving." Samus walked away, her arms hugging her body in the cold. Bowser looked back at where he attacked Samus, there was a small crater the size of his hand. Also, cracks formed from it. Bowser couldn't see Samus any more, but it started to snow. The skies darkened, and Bowser sobbed, until he fell down, and disappeared once more.

Bowser looked around, and he was in a graveyard. He didn't understand, until he realized what came after the two ghosts, and the part of the poem that said "_And the third, __the final time, shall seal thy fate; hence thy prime." _Bowser quivered in fear, especially since it said "seal thy fate." Bowser was in a graveyard, so he was certain he would die. Bowser realized "hence thy prime" meant that he wouldn't get the chance to be any better. Bowser sobbed bitterly at the fact. Suddenly, Bowser saw the ground open, and the ghost of Christmas future was revealed. It was Mario himself.

Mario didn't have a mouth. He had eyes, he had his hat, his hair. He had his nose, and his body style, but no mouth. This frightened Bowser the most. Mario, one who's famous for his phrases, had no mouth. Mario pointed to a grave behind Bowser. Bowser turned around…and couldn't believe the words on it:

"HERE LIES BOWSER; HE WHO DIED HOPELESS AND WITHOUT PURPOUS. HE WAS A MAN WHOM THE WORLD IS THUS BETTER WITHOUT. LONG LIVE HIS DECENDANTS...BUT THAT IS SAID BY NOBODY. HENCEFORTH, HIS INFLUENCE DIES WITH HIM, AND IN THIS AGE; WITH THE AGES THAT HAVE YET TO COME, WITH HIS GREEDY DECENDANTS WHO DIE WITH HIM."

Bowser couldn't believe it. He fell backwards as if he were drunk. He didn't quite understand it, but he got the "jist" of it. He lost all the feeling in his legs. He came to the realization that nobody liked him; and his children learned from him; and nobody liked them. Bowser threw up. For some reason, it didn't snow. It was cold, but there was no snow. Christmas trees were littered at the graveyard. This sickened Bowser the most, in that he died on Christmas, but also that they had celebrated at his funeral. Bowser couldn't believe it.

"W-why?" Bowser could only say. Then, Mario waved his fiery hand, and Bowser saw, in the gravestone, a vision of sorts. It was the very morning on Christmas eve, the few hours before this all began. It showed Bowser spitting in the cans that the poor were trying to collect money in. It showed him, walking in fiery aura, melting the snow wherever he went, and the melting of whoever had the displeasure of talking to him. Bowser had no idea. He saw what he did, and bitterly started weeping again.

"Oh what have I done?!" Bowser sobbed. "Oh woe is me! I'm so horrible!" Then, Mario pointed at the grave again. A hole opened in front, where the dead are supposed to go. It was fiery down there, Bowser could see. It was dirt, no box; no grave. Just fire underneath. A chain bounced up and down; the same chain that Ganondorf had.

Mario looked at Bowser. Then, Mario pointed into the grave.

"No! No! No!" Bowser cried. "I-I don't wanna go! I can't!" Mario simply pointed once again. Bowser refused. Mario remained expressionless, and pointed in the hole. Bowser walked away, but a force field of sorts stopped him. He couldn't move within 5 feet of the grave, all around. Bowser had a feeling that this was the end. Then, he had an idea.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Bowser cried. He breathed fire in Mario's direction, but Mario ducked. Mario then shot a pillar of fire, larger than anything Bowser had ever seen, short of himself. Bowser put up his magical shield, but it hit anyway. Bowser didn't understand, but he was determined. Mario went for a punch, and Bowser blocked, but somehow, it hit Bowser anyway.

"W-why isn't it working?" Bowser said, as he was cornered, and soon fell into it, catching himself by one hand. Mario leaned in close. Dimples formed where his mouth was supposed to be. Somehow, in a nightmarish sense, Mario whispered, with no mouth…

"Dead men can't fight…" Mario stepped on Bowser's hand, the one that was holding Bowser from the fiery grave. Bowser grabbed on with his other hand.

"OKAY!" Bowser yelled with tears running down his face. "I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG! I don't wanna die! Please Mario! Please!"

Bowser saw the flames grow, and Mario stood still. The graveyard winds then seemed to whisper a poem. **(this poem is also mine)**

"_You had a chance, you had a way;_

_But you blew it, in your day._

_You don't get it; you don't see_

_How your actions don't justify your plea_

_King Bowser, you cry to me_

_But you are always away from death by a blow to the knee_

_You don't get it, why don't you?_

_That there are some, who don't have what you do._

_You saw your past, your magnificent prime;_

_Then you saw your turning point, not so sublime._

_How dare you cry to me; for the wrong reason_

_And yet not understand the point of the season?_

Then, Mario stepped on Bowser's other hand, and Bowser tumbled into the fire. The grave above him closed. Bowser screamed as he saw utter darkness and was plunged into complete, neverending and inevitable darkness. The last thing that was heard was "I'M SORRY!"

* * *

Bowser woke up in his bed. "Oh what a dream," he said. "But I'm glad that's all it was; just a dream." Then, Bowser saw several burn marks on his knees. He couldn't believe it. Then, he had a lot of pain in his hands. He healed them with his magic. But he couldn't heal his knees. Then Bowser remembered the part of the poem that says "_But you are always away from death by a blow to the knee." _Somehow, Bowser knowing it was Christmas…he was happy. He leaped from his bed, and leaned out his window. He cried out "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bowser was mistified. His voice wasn't rough anymore, but it sounded very sweetly. Then, Bowser ran to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Bowser had sky blue eyes instead of his red ones! Bowser screamed in joy.

"YIPPEE!" Bowser cried. "I'M ALIVE! I'M BETTER THAN EVER!" Bowser ran out to the snow covered street. The first thing he saw was a poster that said "All smashers welcome to the Christmas Party at Smash Bros!" Bowser jumped with joy, and ran towards it. However, he saw a small boy, about 5, holding a bucket. He was missing a limb. Bowser cheerfully ran towards the boy. The boy screamed.

"Please lord Bowser!" The boy cried. "Don't eat me or spit on me or call me worthless!" Bowser took out a sack of gold, and happily threw it in the bucket.

"Merry Christmas little guy!" Bowser said cheerfully. Then Bowser skipped away. Bowser then saw several of the poor out in the streets. Bowser had an idea. He grabbed several sacks of his gold, and threw it as high as his burly arms would allow. The sacks disappeared. As suddenly as they went, they appeared. The sacks fell, and gold exploded from them. Gold littered the streets, and the poor grabbed as much as they could.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bowser yelled to them all. "Merry Christmas Bowser" they said back.

Bowser finally made it to Smash Bros. He saw his sad assistant perk up instantly the moment Bowser came in. "Merry Christmas!" Bowser said to Fox joyfully. Fox couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Bowser would be so happy on his least favorite day. He changed completely; Fox saw the eyes, heard the voice, and sensed Bowser's joy.

"M-merry Christmas Bowser," Fox said. Bowser approached.

"Listen; I'm sorry for the way I've treated you," Bowser said to his clerk. "To make it up to you…I will give you this pay every day!" Bowser pulled out a small sack of gold. It was kind of small, but nevertheless it was about 4 times what Fox's pay was before. Fox took it happily.

"And I won't have you working behind a desk on Christmas!" Bowser continued. "No sir! You are going to the party with me! And that's an order!" Fox was so happy about the change in his boss, that Fox cried with joy. He literally cried. He also hugged Bowser (Bowser's spikes were dulled). Bowser cried too, but not for himself…but for those who he helped.

At the party; things were great. They sang Christmas carols, they ate cake, they had all sorts of food. Nobody could believe Bowser was there…HAVING FUN! But one thing wasn't there…the tree. Bowser had burned it, along with the gifts. Bowser remembered the part of the poem that said "_the point of the season". _Bowser realized he needed to do one last thing. Bowser jumped out the window, and landed safely (he is magic) and ripped the nearest pine tree from the roots. Bowser lifted it, burned the roots away, and he had a perfect tree. Bowser managed to get the tree inside, though it was difficult (he accidently squished Luigi). Bowser still saw that there wasn't any gifts; for Bowser burned them. Bowser realized what he needed to do. He got one sack of gold for every smasher, and gave one to each of them.

"Buy what you wish," Bowser said. "And come back soon to give the gift!" Nobody could believe it. But they were all happy, and left for the store. Bowser made each of his gifts; and wrapped them up (but only figuratively).

When they came back with wrapped gifts, oh they were so happy. They exchanged them; but when that was over with they realized they not only forgot Bowser, but Bowser didn't have a gift to give either.

"I do!" Bowser said. "I do have a gift that I've wanted to give since I've loved Christmas." Bowser breathed in, and began.

"_Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree…_

_How lovely are your branches!" _

Bowser stopped and turned around.

"Well?" He asked. "Won't you sing? C'mon. Let's join hands and sing our hearts out!" Everyone was thrilled to hear him say that, so they joined hands and made a circle around the tree. However, he could see the best Mario, Samus, and Lucario; and those three winked at him.

The singing continued when they got together.

"_Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree…_

_How lovely are your branches! _

_Not only in the summer time_

_But also in the winter time!_

_Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree…_

_How lovely are your branches!" _

So they sang all day long. They sang all sorts of Christmas Carols, all day, and even into the night. Christmas may have died down and died away…but it would be back next year. The Christmas Spirit never died down or away, at least for Bowser.


End file.
